


Vengeful as Nature Herself

by FanchonMoreau



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Zelda/Marie is alluded to, fun facts from Lilith's mythology: baby-eating edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanchonMoreau/pseuds/FanchonMoreau
Summary: Twelve weeks after the defeat of the pagans and the formation of the Order of Hecate, in the darkest hour of a warm and still night, Lilith arrived at the Spellman’s door.Lilith has a gift for Zelda. Post Part Three.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Vengeful as Nature Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Post Part Three, unfortunately. I don't want to acknowledge Part Three happened to Lilith, but I probably should, I guess. Written for a prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> Some body horror around childbirth and abortion, and canonical sexual assault is mentioned. Read with care.

Twelve weeks after the defeat of the pagans and the formation of the Order of Hecate, in the darkest hour of a warm and still night, Lilith arrived at the Spellman’s door.

Zelda was certain it was Lilith this time. She was wearing the red brocade dress she wore the night they imprisoned Lucifer in the flesh acheron, and she blazed black and bright as if she, too, was barely contained in a flesh prison. Her mouth was teeming with blood. There was a long, deep gash across her belly, and a single stream of dark red blood from an unseen wound ran down her leg. 

And yet she seemed full up with mirth. She cast her gaze on Zelda and laughed. “Aren’t you going to invite me in, High Priestess?” 

Zelda stepped over the threshold and out into night. So long as she was High Priestess, she would never leave her coven at the mercy of Lilith’s cruel and mercurial whims. “Of course not,” she sneered. “You’d bloody up my rug.” 

Lilith glanced up at the sky and then shook her head in disbelief. “Would you believe, Zelda Spellman,” she said, more to the moonless sky than to Zelda, “that I have come here to help you?” 

“I absolutely would not,” Zelda declared, and moved to go back to into the house and slam the door behind her. 

But the sound of a blade dislodging itself from flesh stopped her. She turned to see Lilith pulling a knife out of her stomach.

No, not a knife, Zelda realized as she looked closer. A thick, heavy spike. 

Zelda’s eyes widened. “What in Hecate’s name–” 

“Oh no, your imaginary magical mother goddess cannot help you now,” Lilith laughed, nearly manic with delight. Blood was still dripping from her mouth. 

Zelda sucked in a long breath through her teeth and squared her body so she was blocking the door. She summoned the full force of her anger, and with not even an incantation she created a full protective ring around the house. “Do not _dare_ insult our goddess,” Zelda hissed, “lest you incur her wrath!” 

Lilith’s face softened, though her eyes still burned dark and wild. She gripped the bloody spike hard in her fists and studied Zelda intently. “Look at you, Zelda Spellman,” she said, grinning and showing all the blood caked between her teeth. “Look at you rage. Can I ask… are you hungry?” 

Zelda gawped at her. Was this a punishment of some kind, a revenge? Did Lucifer send her to torment them? Did she come here to declare war against their goddess? Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. “If you’ve come here to try to kill us, then go ahead and try to kill us. Otherwise _get out._ ” 

Lilith chuckled. She raised the spike, and Zelda watched as the protective spell she cast shimmered between them and broke open. Zelda gasped, and Lilith grinned. “No, no, as I said, I am here to help you,” she repeated. “As you have never once helped me. Not you, not your sister or your nephew and certainly not your niece.” 

Zelda had no defense against that accusation, and she knew it. And if her magic couldn't protect her, the only thing she could do was let Lilith speak. 

“It’s a very old strategy,” Lilith began. “Seduce the man, hang the promised child over his head to obtain power or to save your own life. You’re a midwife, Sister Zelda, are you not? Surely, you’ve seen it.” 

Zelda nodded dumbly. So many women have come under her and Hilda’s care over the years, and so many who begged to help them fake a pregnancy, or end a pregnancy, to keep their husbands from excommunicating them, hurting them, killing them. But usually their husbands were so powerful there was little they could do. 

“I have,” Zelda admitted softly. She took a deep breath, and asked her next question as carefully as she could. “You are with child?” 

“I was, but I got hungry,” said Lilith, flashing her bloodied teeth. “So I opened myself up and I ate my child whole.” 

Zelda’s eyes swept over her. So that’s what it all was–the blood at her mouth, at her stomach, between her legs. When Zelda was little, she heard many stories of Lilith gorging on mortal and witch babies alike. But to do _this_ , to reach deep inside yourself and rip away the thing that’s killing you. And to eat it. 

How brutal, and how beautiful.

Lilith stepped closer and placed the spike in Zelda’s trembling hands. Lilith’s blood seeped into her palms, and it burned through her and set her alight.

“Now this,” Lilith whispered, “is the tent peg our sister Yael used to slay King Sisera of Canaan. No man, not even one with a protection as strong as the Mark of Cain, can survive its blow.” 

Zelda looked up and met Lilith’s steady gaze. They could kill Blackwood. They _would_ kill Blackwood. Zelda took the full weight of the spike in her hands, and in that moment, she could feel the immensity of Lilith’s being throbbing beneath her brittle Earthly shell. 

“Thank you,” Zelda choked out. “Truly.” 

Lilith said nothing. She set her mouth on a thin line, nodded in recognition, and walked off the porch and into the night.

“Wait!” Zelda called out. She couldn’t make out Lilith’s shape in the dark; she imagined that was how Lilith wanted it. So she spoke in earnest to a woman she couldn’t see. “You know everything I did, I did to protect them.” Her voice broke, but she kept on. “I never want them to be… to be as powerless as I was… when he–” 

“I know,” Lilith called back. Zelda wiped her tears away with the back of her bloody hand and wondered what she was thinking, telling Lilith this. She could barely talk about it with Hilda, with _Marie_. Yet here she was, trusting a woman she thought was her enemy, a being she barely understood.

“Of course I know.” Lilith’s voice shook through the trees. “Why do you think I’m here?” 

And with that, a wind rushed into the forest, and Zelda knew that she was gone. She needed to go inside, back to Hilda, Ambrose, Sabrina, Marie. But she lingered, clutching the tent peg close to her. Bloodied, and armed.

And hungry. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the story of Yael from the Book of Judges, [here is a good primer and analysis](https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/yael/).


End file.
